gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. B.R.
Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale (真新しいオールスター！大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズエクストラ Maatarashī ōrusutā! Dai rantō sumasshuburazāzuekusutora, lit. Brand New All-Stars!! Great Melee Smash Brothers Xtra), officially shortened as Super Smash Bros. B.R., is part of the infamous(?) Super Smash Bros. series. Unlike the past games (and, expecially, SSB VG Ideas) this title only houses an amountable number of characters and focuses on the latest (and underrated) editions of Nintendo characters and 3rd Party characters. But since I'm (ETG) such a nice guy, I'm gonna let you decide to allow Pokemon or popular Nintendo characters in this game through this blog! The blog will be updated monthly with more characters to put on this article. Characters Starter Characters *Mario *Link *Kirby *Pikachu *Sonic the Hedgehog *Fox Mccloud *Ichigo Kurosaki *Renji Abarai *Naruto *Sasuke *Son Goku *Vegeta *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Toriko *Zebra *Pit *Mega Man *Mega Man X *Luigi *Donkey Kong *Bowser *Samus Aran *Zero *Axl Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Sega Category:Capcom Category:Shonen Jump Category:Cartoon Network Category:Namco Bandai Category:Super Mario Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Kirby Category:Pokemon Category:Star Fox Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:One Piece Category:Bleach Category:Toriko Category:Kid Icarus Category:Donkey Kong Category:Naruto Category:Legends of CHIMA Unlockable Characters *Princess Peach *Zelda/Shiek *Ryu *Ken Masters *Jin Kazama *Kazuya Mishima *Heihachi Mishima *Falco Lombardi *Rayman *Spongebob Squarepants *Captain Falcon *Mewtwo *Lucario *Bass EXE. *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Soild Snake *Raiden *Laval the Lion *Cragger the Crcodile Gameplay The gameplay aspects returns to the one in the original Super Smash Bros.. Like in real Super Smash Bros. video games, the gameplay is a 4-player fighting genre set in 2D stages. If you want to decide on what should or shouldn't be retained in this game, go to the link above. More details soon Modes of Play *Group *Solo *Nintendo Network *Vault *Options *Data Adventure Mode Chapter 1: New Beginings The Story Begins where Mario, Sonic, Laval, Spongebob and Goku are in the Midair Stadium. *Mario VS. Sonic After Mario Defeated Sonic and Mario started revive him, Mario and Sonic shake hands until Mario until the Subpace Emibassary is back and the new leader is Dark Boswer, Dark Boswer sommons the Primids and E121-Phis. Laval, Spongebob and Goku see Mario and Sonic need help. *Mario, Sonic, Laval, Spongebob and Goku VS. Primids and E121-Phis After the five defeated them. they see Worriz the Wolf and Dark Pit. *Mario, Sonic, Laval, Spongebob and Goku VS. Worriz the Wolf and Dark Pit After they defeated Dark Pit. They see Worriz uses the Subspace Bomb Mario, Sonic, Laval, Spongebob and Goku ran out the Midair Stadium. Chapter 2: Skyworld to Hyrule When Pit see the Midair Stadium disappered he flew to Hyrule to see Link and the two see Kazuya Mishima *Pit and Link VS. Kazuya Mishima After Pit and Link defeated Kazuya they started to revive him, Kazuya will have to follow Pit and Link. Chapter 3: The Jungle Whlie Donkey Kong was searching the bananas he sees Jin Kazama *Donkey Kong VS. Jin Kazama After Donkey Kong defeated Jin Kazama he started to revive him he has to help him Chapter 4: Heroes in CHIMA Whlie Mario, Sonic, Laval, Spongebob and Goku visted CHIMA they see Laval's Best Friend Cragger and he joined the team they see Duon. *Mario, Sonic, Laval, Spongebob, Goku and Cragger VS. Duon After they defeat Duon they head to the Great Fox. Chapter 5: The War Between The Mishima Zaibatsu and Shadaloo While Donkey Kong and Jin Kazama see Link, Pit and Kazuya Mishima saw Shadaloo (led by M.Bison) and he sees Link, Pit, Donkey Kong, Jin and Kazuya. *Link, Pit, Donkey Kong, Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima VS. M.Bison After they defeated M.Bison they Bass EXE. and he wants to join the team. Chapter 6: The Great Fox VS. The Subspace Gunship While Mario, Sonic, Laval, Cragger, Spongebob and Goku in the Great Fox they Fox and Falco they join the team and then see the Subspace Gunship they see The Deadly Six and Broly. *Mario, Sonic, Laval, Cragger, Spongebob, Goku, Fox and Falco VS The Deadly Six and Broly After they defeated them they Ryu and Ken they will join team. Chapter 7: The Desert While Naruto, Ichigo, and Toriko are in the desert they see Heihachi Mishima and he want them to fight. *Naruto, Ichigo Kurosaki and Toriko VS. Heihachi Mishima After they defeated Heihachi Mishima, Naruto began to revive him and Heihachi has to join the team. and Heihachi followed them. Chapter 8: Chaos Shrine While Shadow and Silver are in Angel Island they Mega Man, Mega Man X, Zero and Axl they join the team and they the Rabbids until Rayman appeared and join the team. *Shadow, Silver, Mega Man, Mega Man X, Zero, Axl and Rayman VS. Rabbids After they got rid of Rabbids they Dark Rayman. *Shadow, Silver, Mega Man, Mega Man X, Zero, Axl and Rayman VS. Dark Rayman After they defeated Dark Rayman they see the Great Fox. Chapter 9: The Subspace Bomb Factory While Mario and the others are in the Great Fox they see The Subspace Bomb Factory they dissmount the ship and their inside the bomb factory Chapter 10: The Sea While Luffy and Zoro are sailing to an island they see King K. Rool until Renji Abarai, Zebra, Sasuke and Vegeta appeared. *Luffy, Zoro, Renji Abarai, Sasuke, Zebra and Vegeta VS. King K. Rool After they defeated King K. Rool they see the Subspace Bomb Factory. Chapter 11: Inside The Bomb Factory While Mario and the others see Link, Pit, Donkey Kong, Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima and joined them until they see Galleom. *Mario, Sonic, Link, Pit, Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima, Goku, Spongebob, Laval, Cragger and Donkey Kong VS. Galleom After they defeated Galleom they Lucario, Mewtwo, Solid Snake, Raiden and Captain Falcon and they join the team. Other Information *Platform(s): Wii U, Nintendo 3DS *Developed by: Sora Ltd., Namco Bandai Games *Published by: Nintendo *Genre: 1-4 Player Beat 'em Up (also accessible via Nintendo Network) Trivia *The Adventure Mode is based on Brawl's. Category:Wii U Games Category:3DS Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Sequel Category:Inspirational Series Category:VG Ideas Category:3rd Person Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Fighting Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:3rd Party Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Article stubs Category:ETG Category:F-Zero Category:Rayman Category:Street Fighter Category:Tekken